No Hard Feelings
by WolfGirlGamer
Summary: Can Seiko change her fate? Can she win Naomi's heart? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Naomi's P.O.V

"SEIKO! NOOOO! Why would you hang yourself?!" I cried out.

*gurgle, hack* "Seiko?!" She was alive! Barely, but alive!

"Hold on, I'll get you down!" I knew that it would only choke her more if I pulled on her… I looked around, the panic rising up in my chest. There had to be something, anything...! Then I saw it, a shard of what looked like broken glass. It's better than nothing.

"I can cut the rope with this!" I held the rope with one hand and raised the shard of glass up to the it with the other one, not caring as it cut my shaking hand in the process. Right now I only care about saving Seiko...

I cut the rope around her neck, being careful not to hurt her. With a snap, the rope broke and Seiko fell in my arms as I crumpled to the floor. I did it...

But she wasn't breathing or coughing... "Seiko! No…. please, don't leave me alone!" I remembered the first aid course and gulped, then lowered my lips to hers, trying to get as much air in her lungs as possible. Then I gently beat her chest and tried to get her onto her side. After what seemed like an eternity she started coughing.

"Seiko!" she coughed for a while, then started breathing normally. "N-Namoi…" Seiko breathed out. I really did it! I had no idea how, but I did it...

I hugged her close to me, careful not to hurt her. "S-seiko….. I-I thought you were going to die… Please forgive me! This is all my fault!"

As soon as I said it I bit my lip, This was all my fault…. Before I could say anything else I felt Seiko's soft lips on mine. "Mhf!" I was frozen in shock, I couldn't move… Then I felt something warm and wet, ever so softly, trail across my bottom lip. "Ngh!" I let out a small groan, realizing it was her tongue, Opening my mouth slowly she thrust her tongue into my mouth. It felt so warm...

Seiko's tongue battled with mine, our mouths moving in unison and swapping spit sloppily.

"Agh…! N-Namoi!" Seiko moaned moving her hands up to my boobs, a week ago I would have slapped her hand away playfully, but now…

"Ugh! Seiko..." Seiko's hands slowly groped my breasts, playing with both of them. It feels so...

"Namoi. We should find somewhere safer to... talk..." Seiko said in between her sweet moans.

That seemed to snap me out of whatever trance I was in. But a part of me liked the way she said "talk", so both of us stood up, blushing like mad.

"A-ah, yes, lets go… I saw a room close by here, that should work…" I muttered.

We walk for a minute or so without looking one another in the eyes, after a while we reached the place. It was a small room, but it looked rather safe. We both sat down, avoiding the other's eyes…

" N-Naomi… I-I..." Seiko trailed off. I rather wouldn't burden her with this right now, but I have to know...

"Seiko... Why...? Why would you hang yourself?!" I whispered, tears gathering in my eyes and slowly rolling down my cheeks...

"I didn't... You did..." Seiko responded with a hint of fear in her voice. I... I what!? That can't... I'd never...!

"N-No... I... I don't remember doing anything like..." I couldn't move... Did I try to kill Seiko...? How could that... but I don't think Seiko would lie about something like that, she'd have no reason to...

"Its not your fault... you weren't your usual self... I saw a dark mist around you when it happened... but its not there now... Oh and Naomi?" Before I could respond I felt Seiko's soft lips against mine, it was a short kiss, but it was so soft… maybe a little bit too short for my liking… Wait… I think I was enjoying this…. Seiko's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I lo- I care about you Naomi... we'll get out of here together. I promise…" Was she going to say what I think she was...? How should I respond to her if she meant it...?

Naomi's P.O.V

I didn't know what to say…..

"I-I was so scared Seiko…." I said, tears falling down my face again...

" Naomi. Don't cry… it hurts me more than any bullet, knife or rope could…" Seiko whispered into my ear holding me in a strong embrace.  
"Seiko... * Sob *" She is so warm, it feels so reassuring...

We just sat there, me crying into Seiko's shoulder for what seemed like forever…

"You want to get out of here…?" Both of our head snapped up hearing a ghostly voice, though it sounds... friendly?

"W-who are you…? Where are you…?" I called out, my voice was shaking.

"It matters not who I am or where I am, what matters is why I am here…" The voice said, echoing though the room. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel as if she was benevolent...

"Why are you here?" Seiko asked, she sounded just a little bit scared, but I think she feels the same way...

"I can help you and your friends get out…. Alive… but the longer we wait the lower your chances get." The voice answered, it sounded very urgent...

"How?!" We both asked jumping to our feet. Right now we're willing to grasp at straws, there is a chance that this is just another trick played on us by this place, but we'll have to take the chance, we have to get out of here!

"Follow me. There is a way out, not far from where we are now. But the longer we wait….. the higher chance of it closing… for good." Judging by the urgency of the voice we have little time, so we'll have to hurry!  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shouted, grabbing Seiko's hand.

After a few minutes of the ghost leading us down the hall we reached a crossroad, in the middle was a bright white-ish blue door.

"Go. Your friends are waiting. Be strong."

My sight started going white but just as I felt as if I was passing out I heard laughter. A child's laughter…

... (Time skip)

"Nooo!" I heard a female voice scream.

Fear flooded my veins, turning my blood ice cold. I looked around, after a moment I discovered Ayumi, she was staring at the ground in horror. Around me I saw Seiko, Satoshi and Morishige... Mayu, Yuka and Yoshiki as well. Everyone is here... except for...

"What's going on?" Morishige asked.

"I... Miss Yui..." Ayumi whispered, her eyes wide

"What?!" All of us shouted.

"Miss Yui... I don't know if she made it… she's not here.."  
We all hung our heads, we didn't want to believe it at first, but if she isn't here... she's still back there and that...

"I don't want this…" I muttered. I wish it hadn't come to this, but at least we made it out...

I looked around, we were home again…. Our classroom… but...

"Here's your friend, I'm sorry." That voice... I don't know her, but she really helped us out there...

"Here, take her." And with a flash of light we heard a thud and Miss Yui fell to the ground, rubbing her head.

"You're alive! But how?" Ayumi ran towards her and hugged her.

" Yuki... she got me out. Thank you, Yuki."

"Can you stay with us?" Ayumi asked hopefully. I guess they knew that ghost...

"I have been freed from those closed spaces, but I think we will never talk again. Goodbye... Friends…" The ghost girl, Yuki, said before fading away.

*sob*

"Yuka?! Whats wrong?!" Satoshi yelled, running over to her, putting a hand Yuka's shoulder, she looks so vulnerable, so small, and she's shivering...

"She helped us so much... and now she has to... Waaaaa!" Yuka cried as Satoshi rubbed her back and embraced her.

I looked outside, it was night, but I could see the streetlights and cars driving by.

"Let's go home, I think none of us should walk alone though, not after... what happened." Miss Yui said, her voice shaking.

Seiko grabbed my hand, we said our goodbyes to the others and walked home.

"I-I…. can I stay with you…? Seiko? I'm scared…a-and I don't want to leave you alone..." I choked out, tears forming in my eyes...

All I could see was Seiko hanging from the noose…. And it was all my fault! I crumpled to the ground. I wanted to scream, to yell as loud as I could. I feel like dirt… scum...

I-I.. I should feel the same pain Seiko did…

"Naomi!" Seiko rushed over and held me.

After a few moments I stood up and put on a fake smile.

But I know what I need to do...

"Sorry about that, Seiko. Let's head back to your place."

Seiko just nodded, but from the look on her face I could tell she wasn't buying my fake smile…

We reached her house and opened the door slowly, the house was dark and quiet, and then...

"Seiko!" Her littler brother Yuu jumped on her and tackled Seiko in a jump hug.

"*Sob* I thought you would never come home!" Yuu sobbed into Seiko's shoulder.

""It's alright, Yuu, I'm home… now go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Seiko said gently.

We both walked upstairs and got to her room, Seiko sat down on the bed. I've been here before, but everything is different tonight...

"I'll be right back... I am going to use the restroom..." I muttered

What Seiko didn't know was that I had been hiding the rope that I had almost used to kill my best friend in a pocket of my uniform. I know what I need to do...

I locked the door, tying the rope to a rather study pipe on the ceiling and muttering a silent goodbye...

Seiko's P.O.V

Naomi closed the door and I checked my phone.

1 New Message!

From: Miss Yui

"Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Yuka, Mayu and Morishige have all gotten home safely. how about you?"

Well, I'm glad that they made it back safe and sound, I still half expect waking up any second, back at that horrible place... now it almost feels like a bad dream.

To: Miss Yui

"Yeah. me and Naomi are at my place."

I sent the message, but as soon as I did the air seemed to be thicker… like something was wrong...

My head shot up at sound of a chair falling to the ground and the tell-tale creeking of a rope…

Damn! Naomi! How could she...!?

I should've known... I ran over to the door and tried opening it.

Of course... It was locked… The door is fairly old, so maybe… Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained!

I took a deep breath and rammed my side into the door.

With a clang the lock broke off, I winced in pain and threw the door open.

And I was met with the sight I was dreading. Naomi Struggling for air. Hanging from a noose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled, grabbed the chair lying on the ground and placed it under Naomi.

No! She cant die! What would I do?! I cant live without her!

Naomi's breathing was slowly getting better again as I undid the knot with shaking hands. She was coughing a little bit, but that made me feel relieved, at least I knew she was alive...

What if I hurt her? What if... No, I can't think like that. If I did...

I lost my grip on the noose and fell to the ground as the knot around Naomi's neck was undone and she landed on top of me...

*Cough Cough* "W-Why did you let me live…? I… should have died... After what I did to you... what almost happened because of that..." Naomi sobbed. Her face was pained and wet with tears, I almost feel like crying myself...

I hate seeing her like this….

"Y-You idiot! I told you! Seeing you hurt pains me more than anything else! I-I care about you, Naomi… so very much…." I choked out. I kneeled down next to her, trying to look into her eyes.

I love you, damnit... Why cant you see that? Of course I don't say it, as I always didn't... She is in love with Satoshi, after all...  
"I… I'm sorry, Seiko! *sniff* I don't want to ever see you like that again! All I can see is your dead body! A-And... I'm scared..." Naomi said, burying her face in my shoulder. Why does she have to tempt me like this? I know i can never have her, yet...

"It's alright… there, there, good girl, good girl." I sang softly, rubbing her back. At moments like this I almost feel as if there was a chance for us, but when I kissed her back then she probably just didn't slap me because of the trauma she had gone through as well...

"Let's go to bed…" I mumbled gently.

I stood up and helped Naomi up to her feet afterwards, smiling sadly. Afterwards I let her to my room.

...

"Here, some spare pj's." I handed her some pink frilly pajamas.

As I started getting my own pajamas on I couldn't help but glance over to her.

"…!" I felt my face go totally red. She looked… so cute! And sexy~ I shook my head and finished getting dressed.

I walked over to my bed and offered her to choose which side she wanted.

She lay down on the left side, next to the wall, and I got in next to her.

I was blushing as Naomi grabbed onto me and snuggled up to my side.

"Goodnight Seiko…" She yawned into my shoulder. If this goes on I might end up losing it, if I wasn't so tired right now...

"Mmhm, night..." I felt my eyes closing and slowly nodded off…

I awoke to soft cries coming from Naomi, she was curled up and shivering, tears running down her face.

"Naomi?" I shook her gently, seeing that she was still asleep.

Poor thing, I'm not surprised she'd have nightmares... I almost feel more surprised that I didn't have any so far, of Naomi... no, I shouldn't think about that, it wasn't her fault...

I pulled her shaking body close to mine and held her tightly. I wonder what her dream was about…

I just lay there holding her for a little while, I couldn't fall back asleep. I looked over to my clock, it was late in the morning, around 9:30…

There's no helping it, I'd stay here longer, for all eternity if I could, but I need to know if Miss Yui or someone else had something important to say or if something happened...

I slowly untangled myself from Naomi as I grabbed my phone from the desk. Just when I was about to open it I heard a whimper from Naomi.

"S-Seiko... I... I'm so sorr-" She jumped up looking around frantically.

Her eyes looked like those of a scared little rabbit… wide, scared….

"Naomi! It's alright…. I'm here." I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Seiko! You're... alive..." Naomi said, on the brink of tears once more.

"Naomi, I'm fine. Don't worry." I said, softly hugging her. Her hair smeels so good, it's so soft...

We sat there for a while before she pulled away. Her face almost looked like it did a week ago... normal.

"Thank you, Seiko. I'm going to use the bathroom."

I tensed up as I remembered what happened last night.

"Naomi! Wait a minute…" I looked her over, no rope…. No knife… though she could probably hide something there, maybe I should... nonono, bad Seiko!

"G-Go ahead…" I mumbled blushing, realizing that I had been staring at a certain place just below her head for a little too long...

Naomi rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door as quickly as possible.

Is she that bothered by me…? She won't even be in the same room as me…

"Damnit…" I punched my pillow and covered my face with my hands. It was probably my fault to begin with...

'No… don't think like that... I said I'd be there for her… I know she loves Satoshi... I-... I'll back off...'

I flipped my cell phone open and texted Satoshi.

"Hey, Satoshi.

Would you mind watching over Naomi? I have to take care of Yuu, He's sick. Bye."

I didn't want to lie... But if Naomi wanted Satoshi… who was I to stop her? Besides, I did say that I'd help her...

~Beep~ I saw that Satoshi had answered.

"To Seiko:

Sure. Hope Yuu feels better soon."

I smiled sadly. It's for the best...

He'll take care of her. Much better than I ever could…

Naomi opened the bathroom door, dressed in the spare clothes I set out for her.

"How do I look?" Naomi asked happily

I blushed, maybe it was just me…. But everything she wore made her look really... 'No! Bad Seiko, stop! She wants Satoshi. Get your head out of the gutter!' I mentally yelled at myself.

"You look great, Naomi!" I responded cheerfully, hiding the sadness I was really feeling...

I guess I got used to it… hiding behind a mask... As long as Naomi's happy with it... Never mind how I feel or anything else… I should probably tell her.

"Oh, Naomi, Satoshi wants to meet you today." I said with my trademark grin and a rather suggestive tone.

But to my shock she only nodded and smiled, normally she would've blushed and hit me over the head….

"Here, let's go downstairs…" I said, walking down the stairs hiding my face.

Morishige's P.O.V

"Hehehehe….HAHAHAHA!" I stared at the pictures of the corpses on my cell phone. They are so... beautiful... The blood, all over the place... that wasn't some cheap fake, it looked absolutely real!

"I'd better not let the others see this…." I muttered to myself. I've always had a strange fascination with death, especially the more... gruesome ones...

I had been in my room all day, just staring at the pictures.

"Hehehe… Don't worry… Mayu... soon... we can be together…"

Mayu's P.O.V

'I'm starting to get worried about Shig…..

~Beep~

"Mayu. Meet me in the park at 10:47 pm

Shig"

I smiled brightly.

'I can see if he's ok!' He had been a little bit... strange, ever since we returned...

I looked over to my clock, it was 10:32 now. "Oh, I gotta go! I'll be late! Bye mom, I'm heading out!" I yelled while running out the door. I just hope Shig's alright...

...

"Shig? Where are you?" I called out, the rain soaking me to the bone.

"Heheh…. Come join Yu!" I heard a voice yell, it just echoed… ringing in my ears. 'Shig? No… It couldn't be… wha-… its…. Going black…."

*Thud* ~Click~ ~Click~

"You look so beautiful, my dear Mayu… Now we can be... together... forever!"

Seiko's P.O.V

"Bye Naomi! "Enjoy" your time with Satoshi!" I Said smirking.

'This is what she wants.' I mentally laughed at myself.

'Let's be honest, she'd never go for you, Seiko. Wouldn't you rather see her happy, even if that means...'

Naomi's P.O.V

As I left Seiko's house I couldn't help but wonder…

'Could she really think of me as more than a friend…?' I felt a tingling in my chest at the thought, though I'm not sure what to make of it...

…

"Hey, Naomi… the others said they'd go to school tomorrow… how about you?" Satoshi asked, looking concerned. He's a really nice guy...

"Fine… Should we tell anyone…? What happened?" I mumbled.

"We tried, the police thought we were pranking them, and Miss Yui talked with another teacher… he just gave her an odd look and told her, "Are you sick? Go home and rest." So I wouldn't try…. Ayumi did get Naho's blog post down though." Satoshi answered, sighing in annoyance.

"Hmm…" We just sat in silence for what seemed like forever…

"Naomi."

"Yes?" I looked at him confused

"Yuka has been… telling me things. About you and Ayumi. And before you say anything, I'm sorry. I… I already have feelings... for someone else." He almost whispered the last part, his face beet red...

'Should I be angry…? Yelling out? But this just felt as if we were talking about a dead rabbit on the side of the road. Sad, but… nothing to cry over… why…?'

"I understand. Good luck… Satoshi." I smiled weakly. It's pretty strange, I thought it would happen sooner or later, but... like this?

He grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm really sorry, but we can still be friends, just how we used to be, right...? Anyways, I should head home, Yuka must be wondering where I am. Goodbye, Naomi. And please, be careful." He smiled and started walking away.

"Yeah, sure... Goodbye Satoshi." I said before walking home myself. Well, it isn't so bad, if we can remain as friends that's also nice...

...

"Naomi! What happened last night?! Are you alright?!" My mother cried, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, mom… I was… with Seiko." I answered. It wasn't a real lie, it just... wasn't the entire truth. I wouldn't want to be admitted to a mental hospital or something like this, though a little bit of counceling might not have been so bad for me, after all those things...

"Well, it's time for dinner. And next time you do something like that... at least give me a call!" My mom said wiping her eyes.

Seiko's P.O.V

'She's happy now... isn't she…?'

Naomi's P.O.V

I rolled out of bed, after a restless sleep filled with nightmares I wasn't too keen on going to school, but I said I would...

"Agh..." I walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

'Man, I look like crap' I had dark bags under my eyes, my hair was a mess and my eyes were bloodshot.

I ran a brush though my hair, brush my teeth and so on. Afterwards I got dressed and ran out the door, yelling a quick. "Bye!"

I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into someone, knocking both of us to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Satoshi?" I looked at the person I had knocked over.

'What was Satoshi doing here? I always walked to school together with Seiko...'

"Ah! Naomi! Are you ok?" Satoshi jumped to his feet, offering me his hand.

"No harm done. How about you?" I asked, taking his hand and standing up.

"But may I ask why you're here?" I asked confusedly.

"I figured you'd want someone to walk with..." He mumbled, looking down.

'Where's Seiko...?'

"Uh... Yeah! Let's go…" I chirped, my voice cracking slightly.

We walked to school in silence, with Satoshi turning back and looking at me concerned.

When we got there we were late, rushing into the room. I immediately saw that something was off...

'Seiko...? Why are you sitting all by yourself?' Seiko was just sitting there in the back, her eyes staring at the board, she looked down every once in a while to take notes...

I looked at Satoshi quizically, but he just shrugged, sat down and pulled out his paper.

I stiffly sat down in front of my desk, not really hearing what Miss Yui was saying… She seems to be wrecked as well...

The day came and went and I haven't seen Seiko…. 'Is she alright? It's almost like she's... avoiding me...?'

No, that's just silly, why would she...? Oh, right, yesterday I...

"Hey Naomi!"

I whipped around hoping to see the amber eyed beauty that I kn- Wait, what did I just call her? Beautiful…?

I could feel the heat rising into my face and I quickly hid my face in my hands.

'Why do I feel like this? Isn't this what I always felt around...?'

I looked over and saw Seiko walking into her class, (one we didn't share) and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Seiko! Can I talk to you later?" I called out, hoping that she heard me.

After school I looked around for Seiko, then I spotted her at the end of the hall.

"Hey, Seiko, wait up!" I ran towards her and grabbed her shoulder.

As soon as she turned around I saw that she looked horrible, her eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy. Almost as if she had been crying...

"Seiko?! Are you alright? You look awful..." She looks really down, as if someone had just died...

"Heh, thanks, Naomi. You also look great." Seiko joked, her voice croaking, as if she hadn't used it all day.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need to head home now. Yuu's Sick." Seiko said sadly.

"Uh- Bye?" I called after her as she dashed out.

As I watched her leave I felt my heart sink…

'What is this feeling? And what should I do now? Should I follow her...? Or is she purposely avoiding me and following her would only make things worse...?'

Seiko's P.O.V.

I ran out of the school, I couldn't stand to look at her any longer...

'God damnit! Stop being so selfish, Seiko!'

My feet pounded on the sidewalk as I neared my home.

I fell to my knees on the grass, grabbing my hair with my hands and yelling softly.

'Get it togethe-' *Beep* 'Huh?'

My phone buzzed, calling my attention. 1 new message?

"To: Seiko

Meet us at the park. We've called the police.

Miss Yui"

'What? I just hope she didn't mention anything about Heavenly Host Elementary School yet, they'd send us to the straight to the nuthouse!'

I dashed into the house to make sure Yuu was alright, but I definitely had to get to the park as soon as possible...

"Yuu! I need to go and do something! Will you guys be alright while I'm gone?!" I yelled, making sure he would hear it.

"We'll be fine!" Yuu yelled back. 'One thing less to worry about...'

I grabbed my bike and rode as fast as I could.

...

When I got there all I could hear were sirens and people yelling.

Everything after that was a blur, I thought I heard Satoshi…

'What's going on…?'

What I saw was like an ice cold slap to the face.

Mayu... dead. A knife jabbed into her heart. And next to her was Morishige. a gun in his hand. lifeless eyes staring up at us with a never-ending grin...

"W-we found this..." Ayumi whimpered, holding Morishige's cell phone.

I opened it and saw only one picture saved.

'I think that is... a corpse!' It was hard to tell, it rather resembled a stain of blood and... other things, thrown against a wall...

I felt as if I was going to throw up… Turning away from the others I gagged, tasting bile. After I finished emptying my stomach I was briskly pushed away by a officer.

"Hey, you kids, get out of here!" He barked.

We took that as a good hint and left. I wouldn't have stayed there either way, not for anything...

Somehow we ended up at a playground. It was empty due to the hour.

"What… the hell just happened?!" Yoshiki growled.

*Sob* I looked over to see Ayumi crying into Yoshiki's chest. While he rubbed her back, blushing.

'! Satoshi…? He's not with Naomi... She's all by her self...'

Satoshi was sitting on a bench with... Miss Yui? She was sobbing softly.

I saw him bite his lip, muttering something to himself as he gently hugged her.

She let out a surprised squeak, but soon she buried her face in his chest. Even Yoshiki shed a few tears, we were all crying, Mayu didn't deserve something like that... Morishige never seemed like that kind of a person either...

Naomi didn't have anyone to hold her... Maybe I could... 'No, Seiko, stop! Don't tempt yourself!'

But against my better judgment I slowly walked over to her and embraced her reluctantly.

*Hic* *Sob* I could feel her hot tears on my neck.

"Shhh, it's alright, it's alright." I rested my head on her shoulder and wiped away my own tears.

"W-we should all head home... It's getting late…" Satoshi said as tactfully as possible. We were all shocked, some of us more than others...

His voice seemed to snap both Ayumi and Yui out of whatever trance they where in.

"Ah! Sorry, Sato- Mochida." Miss Yui said while blushing...

" Seiko… C-can I stay with you? Please?" Naomi whimpered softly.

I had never seen her like this….

"Sure, come on lets go home." A part of me was screaming with delight, even after this horrible event, but another part of me told me I shouldn't... though the joy soon pushed that part away...


	2. Chapter 2

We were walking to my house in silence, after about five minutes we got there.

"We're here…" I mumbled as I opened the door and led Naomi up the stairs to my room.

I knew I shouldn't say anything about what had just happened, seeing how that would only upset her further I tried lifting the mood instead.

"So how'd it go with Satoshi? Got any action?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"We talked. And… you know he's into someone else, right?" She said calmly.  
"W-What?! But you really like him, right? I'm sorry for bringing it up…" I mumbled. I was trying my hardest to look sad, but on the inside I was screaming with joy...

'Maybe I have a chance now!'  
'No, what are you thinking, Seiko?! She must be heartbroken! You shouldn't be happy!'

"Its alright Seiko. I… I'm not sad about it." Naomi answered softly.

"What? Why?! I thought you loved him!" I didn't mean to push the matter, but...

"I thought I did as well, I really did… but I just don't know anymore… I think I have feelings for…" She trailed off at the last part. Looking down. "... someone else." The way she looked at me in that moment... maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part, but...

'Just go for it…' I had to try….

I grabbed her shoulders and crashed my lips onto hers. And to my surprise…

"Seiko…" She snaked her arms around me and shyly returned my kiss...

'I got the green light?! Hell yes!' And with that thought I placed one hand on her neck and one on her cheek. I nibbled her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, allowing me to thrust my tongue into her mouth.

"Mhg...!" She was moaning so softly as I kissed her, hungry for more… she's so cute, I almost can't believe this is actually happening, I imagined this very moment so often...

Naomi's P.O.V

I could feel Seiko's tongue trailing over every inch of my mouth... Her hands traveling over my body...

'We need to take this slow! But...' As we pulled away for air I managed to moan out something. "Seiko... W-We should stop…."

At this Seiko jumped back and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry, Naomi... I don't know what came over me... it wont happen again!" She gasped out, clearly out of breath. Her face was red and I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes….

'That's not it at all, I said I... love her...? Not directly, but still...'

I didn't know how to tell her… so instead I lifted her chin up and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"I… I think I love you... But we need to take this slow... I-I don't think I'm ready for much more than that... yet..." I whispered softly.

Seiko's eyes brightened as she pulled me in for a hug.

'She smells so sweet… a fragrance of orange, probably from her shampoo or something... But most of all it smells like her...'

I stood there in Seiko's arms for what felt like an eternity, before she pulled away to tell me something. "We should get some sleep."

I nodded. "Um… do you have any spare pajamas I could wear?" I asked, blushing.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah!" She looked flustered as she walked over to a wardrobe and handed me a pair of blue pajamas with a flower pattern.

"Thanks…" I said, blushing slightly.

…

We both crawled into bed, I took the left side.

"Naomi… Are we going out now…? As in... officially?" Seiko asked softly.

"I… I don't know... I... I guess so." I wasn't sure myself… I mean, when does it count as going out either way...? But...

"We don't need to label it." I said, smiling. Curling up to her, I nuzzled my face into her neck.

"Mmmm, goodnight, love…" Seiko mumbled before nodding off…  
'I feel safe...She's so warm….' I smiled and fell asleep.

Satoshi's P.O.V

'How could this happen...?'

I couldn't tear my gaze away…. Mayu… and Morishige….i never would've thought he would... not to Mayu, they were so...

I looked around and saw Ayumi crying into Yoshiki's chest, and Naomi and Seiko sitting apart, I could see it in Seiko's eyes... she wanted to hold Naomi, but…

'Miss Yui….. I wonder what she's thinking, does she feel responsible for this….?'

I bit my lip. 'Is this wrong…? But ever since she got sick and I took care of her... Should I... feel this way...?'

I took a deep breath, and pulled her into a hug.

She squeaked softly, then wrapped her arms around me and started to sob.

"It's not your fault…." I whispered, I wasn't even sure if she heard me...

Had this been on less awful terms the fact that I had a very attractive woman in my arms would've been exciting. But even though her breasts were pressing against my chest, I managed to ignore that and just awkwardly rest my chin on her shoulder.

*Sob* *Hic* I could feel her hot tears falling down through my open school uniform, onto my chest.

...

"W-we should head home…." I said, voice shaking.

At this Ms. Yui jumped off of me, face flushed, completely red...  
" I'm so sorry, Sato- Mochida!" I noticed the honorific change.

' I guess that makes sense… I mean… she's my friend, so it isn't... but it somehow feels different now...

"Ms. Yui, shall I walk you home? It's getting late." I said, not looking her in the eyes.

"You don't have to do that, Mochida. I don't want to trouble you…" She mumbled softly.

"Nonsense! Its no trouble at all!" I laughed awkwardly.

She said nothing and looked into my eyes, smiling gently.

"Come on, I know the way." I said, returning her smile.

The walk to her apartment was quiet, and when we got there…

"Thank you, Satoshi…" She said, softly smiling, her dark blue eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight…

I don't know what came over me… I slowly moved closer to her, my eyes fixed on her lips.

"Yui..." I whispered before pressing my lips onto hers.

And to my shock she wrapped her arms around me and returned the kiss, slowly...

It felt soft and slow, and before I knew it we both had to pull away for air.

"This is wrong... We shouldn't..." She trailed off and pulled me in, kissing me timidly, in spite of her words.

I smiled, kissing her back and running my hands down her sides to rest on her hips. Pulling her into my chest.

"I know... There is a risk... for the both of us. But we can just keep this between the two of us..." I murmured, bowing my head and kissing her hand before walking home.  
Satoshi's P.O.V

'What just happened...?' I smiled, Whatever just happened, all I know is… we'll just have to be careful. The others shouldn't know about this...

... The next morning ...

Yui's P.O.V

My eyes opened slowly, blinking in the harsh light. 'Last night...' I remembered what Satoshi said last night… "I know... This is a risk... for the both of us. We can keep this between us..."

I yawned and got out of bed slowly, afterwards I went about my morning routine and walked out the door, making my way to school.

...

"And the homework will be due on Monday. Have a good day, everyone!" I said with a smile. It was hard to believe that we were home... The news of Morishige and Mayu's Deaths had spread like wildfire.

"M-Ms. Yui? Can I talk to you…?"

"Ah, Ayumi. Of course. " I turned around to see Ayumi looking at me, everyone else had left the classroom.

" Its about Mayu and Morishige... Both of them... dead. I-I cant believe it..." Ayumi started to sob.

" I know... I can't believe it either..." I pulled her in for a hug.

" I-I'm sorry..." After a little while we broke the hug and I patted her on the shoulder.

" It'll be alright, Ayumi. It's over now. "

"Thanks, Ms Yui. I better head home..." Ayumi said before walking out the door.

... "Yui."

?! I turned around quickly to see Satoshi standing in the doorway.

"Satoshi?"

" You blame yourself for what happened... dont you? It's not your fault." Satoshi walked closer to me and held me gently. No one had ever made me feel like this...

"Satoshi..." He cut me off with a short kiss.

"You heading home?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go pick up Yuka. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Satoshi. I'm a grown woman. I can walk home on my own." I said teasingly.

"U-Um... Well, yes! I knew that..." Satoshi flushed beet red and stumbled over his words.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Satoshi." I said before gathering my stuff and walking out the door.

Ayumi's P.O.V

"Ayumi!" I heard someone calling my name on the way home. I turned around to see Yoshiki trying to keep up.

"Were you following me?!" I squeaked.

"I... needed to... talk... to you." Yoshiki said in between gasps for air.

"Yes?"

Yoshiki pulled me into a tight hug.

" ?! Y-Yoshiki? What are you-!" Yoshiki had pressed his lips on mine... I was frozen in shock. After what felt like hours he pulled away.

" Ayumi, I..."

* Slap *

"Idiot..." I don't know what I was thinking when I pressed my lips to his... but he responded with passion.

I pulled away when both of us needed air.

" What just...? " I found myself stumbling over my words, confused... 'He liked me like that? Do I like him back?'

" Ayumi... We really do need to talk. Meet me at my place?"

I managed to nod a yes and ran home. The mental images of all the corpses we had seen made me want to vomit…

...

"Ayumi. About what happened in Heavenly-"

*Sob* "It's all my damn fault! I should have never done that stupid charm!" I sobbed, grabbing his shirt.

"It's not your fault..."

AN/ New chapter! And please don't hurt me for SatoshiYui...* puts arms up as a shield * Ok? i needed him out of the way and i ship it...Dont judge me! JK i love you readers~ Now the updates are gonna be pretty slow...sorry...And as for Seiko's birthday...its not canceled but...I'm taking a break. ok? Bye~ - WolfGirl


End file.
